The transmission and reception of data within a high frequency band is widely used in electronic devices such as a digital TVs, smartphones, notebook computers, and the like. In the future, it is expected that frequencies utilized by the above-mentioned information technology (IT) electronic products will be relatively high, in accordance with the multifunctionalization and increases in the degree of complexity of electronic devices, due to IT products connecting universal serial buses and other communications ports between IT electronic products, as well as in single devices.
In accordance with evolution of the smartphone, demand for thin power inductors capable of handling high currents while having a small size, high efficiency, and high performance has increased.
Therefore, a 2520-sized product having a thickness of 1mm was employed in the past, while a 2016-sized product having the thickness of 1 mm is currently being employed. In the future, it is expected that inductors will be miniaturized to 1608-sized products in which a thickness is reduced to 0.8 mm.
At the same time, demand for an array having an advantage that a mounting area may be reduced has also increased.
The array may be a non-coupled type array, a coupled inductor type array, or a combination thereof, depending on a coupling coefficient or mutual inductance between a plurality of coil portions of the array.
Meanwhile, in the case of the noncoupled inductor array chip in which the plurality of coil portions are disposed to be spaced apart from each other and are not affected by magnetic flux, if inductances of the respective coils may be implemented to be the same, a mounting area may be reduced and efficiency of the inductor array chip may be increased at the same time.
In many applications, demand for the noncoupled inductor array chip exists, but there has been a problem in that the noncoupled inductor array chip is not a structure in which the respective coils have the same inductance value.
Thus, there is a need to implement a noncoupled inductor array product in which the respective coils have the same inductance value and are not affected by the magnetic flux.